Code Lyoko: El hermano desaparecido
by Bordelux01
Summary: Es la historia de un adolescente llamado Borja que estudia en asturias y mientras participaba en el musical que hace en su instituto se convierte en un samurai y ayuda a los guerreros lyoko a vener a XANA prto se descubre un secreto que guarda la familia de un guerrero sobre quien es Borja
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: El comienzo

Me llamo Borja y soy un adolescente de 15 que vive en un pueblo de Asturias. Pero todo cambio cuando un día en la actuación del musical que hacemos en el instituto ocurrió una cosa que no me esperaba para nada. Estaba actuando de panadero en la obra que estábamos haciendo este año que era "La Bella y la Bestia" cuando de repente mientras estábamos en una escena de la taberna mi cuerpo se cubrió de un aura naranja y después delante de mi familia y amigos mi traje de panadero había desaparecido dando paso a un traje de samurái (tipo al de Ulrich de la primera a la tercera temporada de la serie).

Yo estaba sorprendido y mis amigos y familia también, no sabían que me había pasado pero cuando mi cara cambio de forma de que me estaba preocupado y mi familia no lo entendida. De repente un ruido del exterior me llamo la atención cuando salí vi a mi instituto lleno de monstruos y me di cuenta en ese momento que tenía una katana y que podía luchar contra ellos así que me arme de valor y me enfrente a varios cangrejos y mega tanques, protegiendo a mis amigos y al instituto de acabar destrozados por la potencia de aquellos enemigos cuando de repente empecé ha escuchar que me llamaban pero no era nadie de mis amigos así que no le di importancia y seguí luchando contra los enemigos hasta que me arte de escuchar a esa voz y le pregunte quien era.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte esquivando los ataques de los monstruos.

-Me llamo Jeremy.- me dijo el chico.

-Bueno Jeremy dime que tienes gente que este dispuesta a ayudarme en este problema.-le dije preocupado de la seguridad de mis compañeros dado que no podía hacerlo solo.

-Si tengo a gente pero tienes que aguantar 5min mientras llamo a Ulrich para que te ayude pero ten cuidado porque no sé si pierdes todos tus puntos vienes a los escáneres o mueres delante de tus compañeros.- me dijo

-Entendido gracias Jeremy por a información por cierto me llamo Borja.-me presente

Después de esa conversación yo me centre de nuevo en los monstruos mientras esperaba la ayuda de Ulrich que llegaría de un momento a otro pero recibí un láser de un cangrejo que me dolió bastante aunque este con ese traje caí al suelo después de recibirlo cuando todo parecía perdido para mí un samurái con un traje dorado y negro apareció encima del cangrejo matándolo.

-Tú debes de ser Borja.- me dijo el samurái

-Si soy Borja y tú eres Ulrich ¿si no me equivoco?- le conteste

-Si soy Ulrich pero dejémonos de charlas que tenemos trabajo que hacer.- me dice

Y empezamos a luchar contra los cangrejos y mega tanques que había en el instituto mientras él se encargaba de los cangrejos yo me encargaba de los mega tanques pero no contaba que una compañera de clase estaba fuera intentando escapar para ir a su casa pero un mega tanque se dio cuenta y le disparo pero yo estaba atento y antes de que impactase contra ella me puse delante y conseguí bloquear el rayo pero me estaba empujando contra la pared y Jeremy preocupado por mis puntos de vida me dijo que saliera de ahí inmediatamente pero no tenía tiempo para quitar la espada y salir de ahí pero de repente un chico vestido de un gato morado dijo

-¡FLECHAS LASER!-dijo aquella persona destruyendo al mega tanque que estaba a punto de impactar el láser que no se si me iba a matar o a desvirtualizar

-En buen momento llegaste Odd-dijo Ulrich alegre que apareciera él

-Echabais de miedo a Odd el Magnífico y ¿quién ese samurái que se parece a ti Ulrich?- pregunto

-Me llamo Borja y por cierto gracias por salvarme.- le dije

-¿Y porque XANA ataca aquí en vez de en Kadic?- pregunto Odd a Jeremy extrañado.

-No lo sé pero espero que las chicas puedan desactivar la torre pronto y por cierto Borja si pierdes todo tus puntos aparecerás en los escaners así que ya puedes luchar tranquilo.- nos informó Jeremy.

-¿No es de Kadic?-pregunto Odd dado que Ulrich fue informado por Jeremy.

-No yo estudio en este instituto pero hoy no teníamos clase dado que estábamos haciendo el musical cuando me transforme en un samurái.- le dije a Odd

-Joder que suerte.-dijo el

-Bueno dejémonos de charlas y seguid matando a monstruos.-dijo Ulrich

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LYOKO

-Bueno chicas teneis poco tiempo para desactivar la torre los chicos no podrán aguantar mucho mas XANA esta mandando muchos monstruos a ese instituto.-dijo Jeremy

-Entendido Jeremy lo intentaremos.-le contestaron Yumi y Aelita

-No puedo mandaros los vehículos pero deberíais ver la torre desde ahí.- les informo Jeremy

-Nunca te equivocas Jeremy.-le dijo Aelita

La torre estaba defendida por 3 bloques y 2 tarántulas y dado que estaban en el sector del hielo aprovecharon para deslizarse para llegar más rápido a la torre cuando llegaron se escondieron detrás de una piedra mientras preparaban una estrategia para enfrentarse a los monstruos.

-Tú te encargas de las tarántulas y yo de los bloques.-le dijo Aelita

-Vale mucha suerte.-dijo Yumi

Empezaron a atacar a los monstruos y Yumi consiguió cargarse a una tarántula pero cuando estaba de espaldas un láser le impacto y la desvirtualizo dejando sola a Aelita contra una tarántula y dos bloques

Jeremy aviso a los chicos que uno tenía que ir a Lyoko para ayudar a Aelita a desactivar la torre y yo me ofrecí voluntario para ayudarla.

-En serio quieres ir a Lyoko.-dijo Jeremy

-Si asi puedo salvar a mi instituto de ser destruido.-le conteste decidido.

-Buena suerte Borja nosotros cuidamos del instituto.-me dijo Ulrich

-Gracias chicos. Jeremy ya estoy listo llévame a Lyoko.-dije

-Teletransporte.

Jeremy activo el programa y llegue al sector del hielo al lado de Aelita esta me miro raro.

-¿Quién eres?-me pregunto

-Soy Borja y soy tu refuerzo para desactivar la torre.-le dije decidido

-¿Estás listo?-me pregunto

-Listo.-conteste rápidamente

Empezamos la lucha contra los monstruos que faltaban yo conseguí cargarme la tarántula y uno de los dos bloques que quedaban y Aelita se cargó al último bloque.

-Bueno ya puedes desactivar la torre.-le dije

-Gracias por la ayuda.-me contesto

Después de desactivar la torre Jeremy trajo a los escaners a Aelita, Odd y Ulrich.

-Bueno Borja tienes que elegir venir con nosotros o volver a tu instituto ¿qué eliges?-me dijo Jeremy

Bueno aquí el final de este primer capítulo de mi fanfic de Código Lyoko intentare subir capítulos cada dos días o como muy tarde cada semana si queréis uniros a mi historia comentármelo y yo intentare añadiros en esta historia. Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: La decisión

-Bueno Borja ¿qué eliges venir a Kadic o quedarte en tu instituto?-me pregunto Jeremy.

-Me voy a volver a mi instituto para defenderlo de los posibles ataques de XANA pero mantengamos el contacto por si me necesitáis o si os necesito.-le dije a Jeremy.

-Entendido esperamos volver a verte Borja.-dijo Aelita.

-Nos veremos chicos.-les dije antes de volver a mi instituto con el teletransporte entre Lyoko y mi instituto.

 **DOS MESES DESPUES**

Han pasado dos meses desde el ataque de XANA al Ramón Areces y no he vuelto a saber nada de ellos ni de XANA pero desde aquel ataque me gane el respeto de compañeros que me hacían bullying por si me transformase de nuevo y reventarles la boca, me contenía para hacerlo, pero de repente en medio de clase de lengua unos cangrejos aparecieron y volvieron a atacar el instituto, yo ese día estaba faltando a clase porque estaba malo, y de repente recibo una llamada de Dani de que estaban unos cangrejos atacando el instituto, me levante de la cama con 39ºC y fui directo al instituto y me lo encontré destrozado fui a donde estaba mi clase y por suerte estaban todos allí.

-Chicos ¿hay algún herido?-pregunte

-Si Lito fue alcanzado por uno de los lasers, pero no está grave.-me dijo Jesús.

-Lito no podrás ayudarnos con la lucha viendo como estas entendido.-le dije preocupado

-Vale.-me dijo

-A ver chicos necesito que todos estén preparados porque vamos a luchar.-les dije mientras me transformaba.

Intentare ganar tiempo con la ayuda de mis compañeros hasta que se den cuenta del ataque de XANA.

 **Mientras tanto en Kadic.**

-El último ataque de XANA fue brutal.-dijo Odd

-Ya pero necesitamos encontrar la manera de debilitar a XANA porque a este paso no podremos con él en un par de días.-dijo Jeremy.

-Entonces tendremos que avisarle.-dijo Ulrich

En ese día que Ulrich y Borja se conocieron se llevaban muy bien aunque solo estuvieron un día hablando tenían muchas cosas en común y es probable que se hagan muy buenos amigos.

-Veo que Borja te cae bien ehhhh Ulrich.-dijo Odd para intentar cabrearlo un poco.

-Sí y más te vale no molestarme más.-dijo Ulrich cabreado.

Pero en medio de la conversación el ordenador de Jeremy empezó a pitar dando referencia de que hay un ataque de XANA.

-Chicos hay un ataque de XANA todos a la fábrica.-dijo Jeremy muy preocupado.

Cuando llegaron a la fábrica se sorprendieron al ver mi icono en la pantalla Jeremy cogió el comunicador que le permitía hablar con ellos mientras estaban en Lyoko.

-Borja ¿estás ahí?-me pregunta Jeremy.

-Jeremy cuanto me alegra oír tu voz de nuevo. Necesito ayuda urgente XANA está atacando a mi instituto y estoy con mucha fiebre no voy a poder aguantar.-le dije preocupado.

-Entendido te mando refuerzos, Odd, Yumi, Aelita a los scaners Ulrich tu iras al instituto a ayudar a Borja y espero que hagáis buen equipo.-dijo Jeremy.

-Claro Jeremy nunca te defraudaremos.-dijo Ulrich contento.

-Transmitir Aelita, Transmitir Odd, Transmitir Yumi, escanear, virtualización. Tenéis que ir al sector del bosque XANA bloqueo la transmisión hacia ese sector tendréis que coger una torre de paso.-dijo Jeremy-Preparado Ulrich.

-Listo Jeremy.-dijo Ulrich determinado.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL INSTITUTO**

-Borja cuidado.-me aviso un compañero mientras un láser de un cangrejo casi me da por la espalda.

Estaba aguantando con todo lo que podía y me di cuenta que XANA había aumentado mucho su poder y enseguida seria invencible pero no nos rediríamos sin luchar al menos eso espero pero tengo el presentimiento de que no vaya a acabar bien todo para mí.

En ese momento Ulrich apareció para ayudarme y al parecer mis compañeros de clase dejaron de luchar cuando vieron que tenía refuerzos.

-¿Listo Borja?-me pregunto.

-Para patear culos de enemigos siempre.-le dije pero en ese momento me desmaye del cansancio y la fiebre. Ulrich preocupado aviso a Jeremy que mandara a Lyoko a Borja para que se recuperase y ayudase a las chicas dado que Odd vino a ayudar a Ulrich para acabar los monstruos en el instituto mientras Borja como la última vez se encargue de ayudar a las chicas en Lyoko después de su desmayo pero cuando salga del escáner va acabar colapsado y se desmayara de nuevo pero seguirá vivo o eso pensaban ellos.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LYOKO**

-¿Que hago aquí chicas?-pregunte preocupado por mis compañeros de clase.

-Tengo entendido que te desmayaste por la fiebre.-dijo Aelita –Y ten cuidado que cuando vuelvas al escáner te volverás a desmayar.

-Entendido tendré cuidado.-dije

Cuando llegamos a la torre estábamos viendo que había unos 3 cangrejos, 2 tarántulas y 3 bloques.

-Lo veo difícil pero podremos ganarlos Aelita tu vete a por los bloques, Yumi por las tarántulas y yo iré a por los cangrejos.-les dije – y por cierto buena suerte con ellos.

-Gracias Borja.-me contestaron ambas.

Cuando empezó el combate una tarántula acabo desvirtualizando a Yumi como la última vez, ahora solo quedaban 1 tarántula y un bloque contra mí y Aelita cuando me cargue al bloque Aelita iba a ser atacada por la espalda por la tarántula y yo me puse entre el láser y Aelita pero antes lance mi espada para dar a la tarántula yo fui desvirtualizado por el láser de la tarántula pero también me cargue a ella dando así camino libre a Aelita para que desactivase la torre. Cuando salí por el escáner empecé a ver todo negro y me volví a desmayar lo único que recuerdo es ver un haz de luz blanco envolviéndome de repente estaba el día anterior pero no estaba en mi instituto estaba en la fábrica de los chicos pero me preguntaba por qué estaba allí.

-Borja estas bien!-se alegraron

-Sé que te extrañas de que estés aquí en vez de tu instituto pero necesitamos que nos ayudes contra XANA porque se está volviendo mucho más fuerte ¿aceptas?- me dijo Jeremy

-Claro que acepto es hora de unirnos para derrotar a XANA.-muy confiado y seguro de mí mismo.

 **Ya he vuelto quiero dar gracias a raflora por comentar y si podras estar solo me tienes que decir que tipo de personaje quieres ser, algún romance, de donde quieres ir o si eres familiar de algún guerrero. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Adiós**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: REUNION FAMILIAR Y UNA TRAICION

 **EN EL INSTITUTO DE BORJA**

-¿Dónde está Borja?-pregunto Marcos-Antes estaba aquí hablando con nosotros y ahora ya no está que raro.-comento él

-Joder Borja desapareció ¿qué es ahora una parte de sus nuevos poderes?-comento David.

-Seguramente sea parte de sus nuevos poderes.-dijo Dani confiado.

-Pues ahora como vamos a cubrirlo de clase cuando se den cuenta sus padres lo van a matar.-dijo Marcos

 **EN LA FÁBRICA EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO**

-Tengo el presentimiento que si me quedo aquí solo habrá más problemas de los que tenemos.-dije preocupado.

-No te preocupes aquí de momento estamos seguros de los ataques de XANA.-me dijo Jeremy

-Si eso ya lo sé pero me refiero a mis padres cuando descubran que estoy aquí me van a matar o peor van a descubrir esto.-les dije preocupado

-Tranquilo ya tenemos un plan si eso pasa.-me dijeron ellos.

-Entendido pero de momento me quedare aquí para evitar problemas.-dije

Pasaron unos días y empecé a estudiar en Kadic dado que no podía estar sin escolarizar pensé que iba a ser difícil dado que es un colegio francés y yo soy español pero no me costó mucho por suerte y lo más raro de todos al parecer no es raro que empiecen nuevas personas a mitad del semestre porque cuando yo empecé empezó una chica y como no Odd se enamoró de ella pero esta vez parece que al fin encontró a la indicada y parece que no la va a dejar cuando empiece a salir con ella, Ulrich y yo éramos muy amigos y una cosa buena fue que estábamos el Odd y yo en el mismo cuarto y lo pasábamos bien chinchando a Odd con la nueva y Ulrich seguía enamorado de Yumi y viceversa pero no tenían agallas a contar sus sentimientos, Jeremy estaba siempre pegado a su ordenador o a Aelita **(Que raro no)** también estaba preocupado porque XANA no había lanzado ataques desde la última vez y yo estaba solo en ese momento ellos habían salido a dar una vuelta y yo no tenía ganas y me dirigí a la fábrica y fue cuando vi lo peor que nos podía pasar a nosotros el coche de mis padres y mi hermana aparcado en la fábrica y ahí me pregunte si los llamaba por el problema o lo solucionaba solo pero después vi otro coche en el que bajaban ellos amordazados incluida la nueva y Odd la estaba protegiendo así que solo quedaba una opción entrar allí y salvarlos pero antes una voz me llamo la atención.

-Borjaaaa!-dijo esa voz.

-No me lo puedo creer, chicos ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-me pregunte.

-Que vamos hacer ayudarte a salvar a tus amigos.-me dijo Marcos.

-Tengo un plan pero va a ser muy arriesgado espero que estéis listos.-les dije.

El plan consistía que me llevasen atado a la fábrica y los guardias nos dejasen pasar y cuando estemos fuera de su vista desatarme e ir a por mis amigos pero hubo algo con lo que no contamos.

-Bueno bueno bueno mira quien se digna a aparecer es nuestro hijo verdad.-dijo mi madre

-Es verdad y mira no viene solo viene con Dani David y Marcos que bien habéis hecho traicionando a Borja solo por dinero.-dijo mi padre

-¿Es verdad chicos?-pregunte

-Lo siento Borja pero dinero es dinero.-dijo Marcos

-Pensé que éramos amigos ahora si estoy solo.-dije triste por la traición

-Te vas a rendir y volverás a casa.-me ordenaron mis padres

-Jamás.-les conteste-antes morir que volver a casa con vosotros.

-Pero nosotros sabemos algo que no quedaras decir a tus amigos de aquí ¿o sí?-me dijeron mi madre

-No te atreverás a meter el tema aquí verdad.-le dije

-No me tientes a Borja…-justo antes que dijera algo me transformo y ataque a mis padres pero me lleve una sorpresa aun mayor ellos también podían pero sin miedo me enfrente a ellos pero estaba a punto de perder y fue cuando me di cuenta que Jeremy y los demás incluida Anahí (así se llama la nueva) activaron los escaners y fueron a Lyoko pero se encontraron con mi hermana que había ido por si acaso entraban ellos para mandarlos de vuelta a la tierra y ahí se me ocurrió una idea si soy capaz de mandarme a Lyoko con mis padres esto será más igualado y podemos ganar. A partir de ese momento active la virtualización retardada y con mis padres siguiéndonos nos virtualizamos en el sector 5 para un combate de vida o muerte entre yo y mi familia

-Chicos ellos son míos vosotros volver a la tierra que ya la despeje de cualquier guardia.-les dije.- Y Jeremy prepara una vuelta al pasado quiero que la actives nada más salga del escáner pase lo que pase.

-Entendido Borja.-me dijo

-Qué bonito Borja se sacrifica por todos vosotros pero hay alguien al quien no pudiste salvar.-me dijo mi madre

-Ahhhhhhh Supersprint.-dije fuera de mis cabales a por mis padres porque no quería que nadie supiera de mi secrete y me encarnice a una batalla que eran tres contra uno pero sabía que si lo hacía bien podía ganar he volver a la fábrica con mis únicos y verdaderos amigos. Ellos empezaron dejándome a punto de ser desvirtualizado solo me quedaban 10 puntos y tenía que hacerlo bien sino mi familia ganaría y me tendré que ir y convivir con gente que me traiciono así que me arme de valor contraataque y desvirtualice a mi madre y cuando salió del escáner fue dejada ko por Ulrich y los únicos que se me resistían eran mi padre y mi hermana pero sabía que podía con ellos y atravesé con mi katana a mi padre y volvió a la tierra y fue dejado ko por Odd que le tenía ganas después de haberle jodido su cita con Anahí y solo quedaba mi hermana la que le tenía un poco de aprecio y me la dio por la espalda.

-A ti no te voy a desvirtualizar te mandare al mar digital por haber matado a alguien que me importaba.-le dije

-Ojala mueras hermano.-me dijo y se lanzó a por mí yo la esquive pero me cogió del brazo y me tiro con ella justo cuando iba a virtualizarme para siempre alguien me desvirtualizo y dio comienzo la vuelta al pasado.

-Una pregunta chicos ¿Quién me desvirtualizo en el sector 5?-pregunte

-Fui yo.-dijo Aelita.-te escuchamos lo que dijiste y la virtualice rápido para que no te quedes virtualizado para siempre y siento lo de tu hermana.-me dijo

-No te preocupes ya no era una hermana para mi.-dije.

Después de eso ellos se fueron a dar una vuelta y yo me quede solo.

-Espero que allá donde estés me sigas apoyando.-dije al aire

 **Perdón por la tardanza pero no tenía ideas para continuar pero ya tuve una. Espero que el próximo capítulo lo traiga rápido y he incluido un nuevo personaje es de una seguidora de datada que se llama raflora espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y no vemos en el siguiente.**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: GUERREROS VS BORJA LA BATALLA POR LOS SECRETOS

-Borja ¿puedo hablar contigo?- me dijo serio Ulrich

-Si claro ¿qué pasa?-dije

-¿Por qué no querías que dijesen tu secreto?-me pregunto Ulrich

-Te lo voy a decir porque somos amigos.-dije

 **Flashback (tiene lugar en el periodo de dos meses sin información del capítulo 2)**

 **Fue un ataque a mi instituto que no lograsteis detectar aquel día estaba en clase y de repente nos atacaban monstruos parecidos a los de XANA cuando estaba luchando mis padres me ayudaban a vencerlos pero cuando parecía que íbamos a ganar.**

 **-Borjaaaaaaaaa socorro!-grito una chica**

 **-No puede ser verdad ella no.-me dije**

 **-¿Qué te parece hijo?-me preguntaron mis padres**

 **-No puede ser verdad me estáis traicionando y soy vuestro hijo.-dije**

 **-Realmente no lo eres la única que es nuestra hija es tu "hermana".-me dijeron**

 **-Estáis diciendo que soy adoptado.-dije**

 **-Si lo eres además de una familia alemana.-contesto mi padre.**

 **-Pero ¿Por qué capturas a ella?-pregunte enojado**

 **-Porque sabíamos que era importante para ti.-dijo mi madre.**

 **-Tranquila te salvare.-dije**

 **-No llegaras.-dijeron**

 **De repente se transformaron y lucharon contra mi empezó una batalla encarnizada que vieron mis compañeros y sintieron el dolor que sentía al tener a mis padres en contra y luchado por una chica que me gustaba parecía que iba a llegar cuando mi hermana la disparo y la vi caer al suelo desangrándose, me llene de rabia y los ataque pero al estar cegado por la rabia perdí el combate muy rápido y me dieron algo que me dejo con fiebre y no podía moverme de la cama**

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

-Pues eso paso Ulrich.-dije casi llorando

-Borja siento decirte esto pero tengo miedo que hagas lo mismo que tus padres y nos traiciones, tengo que hablarlo con los demás si sigues en el grupo lo siento.-dijo Ulrich cortante

-Porque piensas que soy igual que mis padres después de tanto que me esforcé para echarlos de la fábrica me lo pagáis con esto.-dije enojado a punto de saltar a por Ulrich

-Lo siento Borja.-me dijo

-Porque no lo resolvemos en Lyoko vosotros contra mi si pierdo dejo el grupo y me voy de aquí pero seguiré luchando y si gano me perdonáis.-dije

-Trato.-me dijo

 **Ulrich POV**

-Jeremy soy Ulrich Borja me conto la historia.-dije

Le conté la misma historia que Borja me dijo realmente siento pena por él pero lo tuve que hacer para que pase la prueba de que no dirá nada a nadie y según el desafío que nos lanzó veo que va a seguir luchando y nos ayudara.

-Joder Ulrich pobre Borja sufrir de esa manera y aun con fiebre luchar en aquella batalla cuando volvió aquí fue digno de admirar.-dijo Jeremy

-Pero nos retó a una pelea el contra todos nosotros en Lyoko si pierde se marcha.-le dije

-Pues habrá que luchar y además tengo una sorpresa para el en Lyoko.-dijo Jeremy.

¿Es buena o mala?-pregunto Ulrich

Es buena tranquilo.-dijo Jeremy

 **Borja POV  
**

No puedo creer que me traicionen de esta manera los amigos que tenía hasta ahora o puede ser una prueba de algo pero lo hecho esta aposte todo lo que tengo ahora mismo para poder mejorar y matar a mis padres por todo lo que hicieron y lo que le hicieron a ella después de aquel día cuando fui al funeral solo todos me miraban mal por no salvarla pero hubo algo que me alegro es ver a mis compañeros defendiéndome de cualquier queja o insulto que me decían fui el primero en marchar dado a que no pintaba ahí. Ahora estoy sentado en un banco de Kadic para poder pensar mejor todas las cosas que me pasaron cuando se me acercaba una chica era guapa pero lo raro es que se me hacía familiar.

-Hola, ¿Quién eres?-dije

-Al parecer el samurái no se acuerda de nada verdad.-me dijo ella.

-Como cojones me conoces.-dije exaltado

-Al parecer marchar del instituto te hizo cambiar de personalidad.-me dijo ella

-Yo nunca te vi.-dije. _Era mentira dado que era una compañera de aquella época de la ESO en el otro instituto que hizo algo que jamás me perdonaba en ese tiempo meterse con mi hermana._

-Vamos Borja ¿Cuándo vas a olvidar ese altercado?

-Ya lo olvide porque tenías mi hermana no era de fiar así que lo siento Crystal.-le dije

-Al fin me perdonas pero de lo otro que hablamos antes de que pasara todo aquello con Sophie me contestaras.-me dijo coqueta.

-Mira hoy no tengo ganas de que ligues conmigo pero después de que haga una cosa te contesto a la pregunta que me hiciste.-le dije

-Vale pero esta vez no te me escaparas.-me dijo

 **Crystal POV**

-Crystal a base se escucha.-dije

-Que Crystal ¿cómo va el plan?-dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la radio

-De momento va todo según lo planeado.-dije

-Entendido base corta.-dijo esa voz femenina.

 **Borja POV**

La lucha en Lyoko será ahora tendré que prepararme para lo peor perder en esa batalla que yo mismo propuse pero sé que podre contra ellos.

-¿Listos para la batalla?-pregunte

-Siempre.-me dijeron ellos

Nos virtualizamos en el sector 5 listos para luchar pero sentía que mi traje no era igual al que llevaba la última ocasión ahora era un traje negro con detalles blancos y en vez de llevar una katana ahora llevo dos.

-¿Por qué me cambiasteis el traje?-pregunte

-No te gusta después de lo que demostraste igual necesitabas más potencia de fuego.-me dijo Jeremy

-Me gusta pero…. nada olvídalo.-dije

-¿Cómo queréis luchar todos contra mi o 1vs1?-pregunte a los guerreros

-Todos contra ti a ver si sabes defenderte.-me dijo Ulrich

Pues empezamos la batalla y al ser todos contra mí lo estaba pasando mal porque si esquivaba un golpe otro lo recibía y así sucesivamente hasta que cuando estaba tirado en el suelo con solo 10 puntos restantes pensé llegue aquí para perder y marcharme. De repente me levante y di la vuelta al combate después de igualar el combate a puntos ósea todos 10 empecé a desvirtualizar a los guerreros primero callo Yumi tras haber intentado parar un golpe mío y haber chocado contra la pared fuertemente haciendo perder sus puntos luego fue Odd que recibió un golpe de mi espada en la espalda y por ultimo Aelita que fue tras un despiste de ella que aproveche y le lance la espada dándole en el pecho. Al final solo quedamos Ulrich y yo

-Bueno Ulrich buena suerte.-dije

-Borja siempre seremos amigos.-me dijo

Empezamos a luchar con las katanas y con el supersprint por todo el sector 5 la batalla era encarnizada ninguno de los dos iba a ceder y perder este combate cosa que no me desagrado es más disfrute pero cuando llegamos al límite del sector nos paramos y con cuidado de no caer seguimos luchado en un momento en la que nuestra katanas chocaron la mía salió volando cayendo al mar virtual quedando yo desarmado

-Sigue luchado.-le dije

-Pero estas desarmado.-me contesto

-Tranquilo.-respondí

Y me ataco intentado darme el golpe de gracia pero fi capaz de pararle el golpe con las manos y usar esa inercia para clavarle la katana a él y ganar, no me lo creía había ganado ese combate. Salí de Lyoko y me reuní con ellos en la sala del superordenador estaban todos incluso Anahí que no podía venir a combatir dado que tenía que cubrirnos de clase mientras no estábamos allí y me dijeron algo que me alegre.

-Felicidades Borja has superado la prueba y ya eres oficialmente un guerrero de Lyoko.-me dijeron ellos

-Era una prueba cabrones sabéis lo mucho que me habéis hecho sufrir.-dije enojado

-Lo siento era la única manera pero siento mucho lo de esa chica si nos hubiéramos enterado de ese ataque te hubiéramos ayudado.-dijo Jeremy

-Lo sé pero gracias chicos.-dije y nos dimos un abrazo grupal y nos fuimos todos a la academia pero antes de ir a mi cuarto les dije que tenía que hacer una cosa y marche a donde había quedado con Crystal para darle la respuesta cuando llegue ella ya estaba ahí.

-Y bien Borja ¿aceptas ser mi novio?-me pregunto

-No.-le dije tajante ya que estaba harto de ella

-Pues si no es por las buenas serán por las malas.-me dijo y de repente un dolor de cabeza se hizo presente y caí desmayado al suelo.

 **Pues aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo y siento mucho lo que tardo entre capitulo y capitulo pero es la mejor forma de inspirarme a días así que si tardo mucho en subir un capitulo no os preocupéis esto es todo por hoy y nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: REVELACIONES

Cuando recobre el sentido vi a una chica no la conocía de nada pero me parecía familiar y eso me llamo la curiosidad me levante despacio tal y como me dijo ella al verme despierto.

-Estás bien-me pregunto ella.

-Si creo que si-conteste-que me ha pasado.

-Te desmayaste.

-¿Y como llegue aquí?-pregunte sorprendido al encontrarme en un despacho grande.

-Te traje yo espero que no te moleste.-me dijo-Ah por cierto me llamo Allyson.

Me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Yo Borja un placer conocerte.

Tenia el pelo castaño pecas unos ojos marrones muy bonitos que pegaban con su claro tono de piel.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-me pregunto con un tono suave de preocupación y dulzura a la vez.

-Si me encuentro perfectamente.

Al salir del despacho vi algo que me dejo sobresaltado Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita y Anahi mirando para el cielo cuando mire vi meteoritos no me lo podía creer me di la vuelta y Allyson había desaparecido y pensé que se había asustado y se fue

-¿Alguien sabe que coño esta pasando?-pregunto Odd muy asustado.

Nadie contestaba hasta que apareció ella era Allyson pero estaba muy diferente llevaba un vestido corto con dos katanas en la espalda tenia el pelo mas largo y una diadema en el pelo todos la miramos asombrados hasta que cayo del cielo una docena de tanques entonces nos dimos cuenta que esos meteoritos en realidad eran tanques. Ella salto sacó sus dos katanas y empezó a luchar yo no podía hacer nada no tenía mi traje ni mi katana que podía hacer. Hasta que todos empezamos a brillar y llevábamos todos puestos nuestros trajes Jeremy nos ayudaba desde arriba y nos dijo que aquella chica no tiene suficiente vida si le daban un golpe podía morir yo no podía que pasara me puse a su lado y luche con ella defendiéndola al termina con todos los tanques.

Nuestros trajes se fueron y el de ella también.

-Que bien otra persona de nuestro lado-dijo Odd.

-Me llamo Allyson tengo 15 años y soy guerrera desde los 5 años mi padre me enseño a luchar para defenderme-dijo ella con un tono muy triste.

-¿Y tus padres?-pregunto Yumi.

-Muertos Xana los mato.

-¿Cómo? Lo siento mucho.-dije muy sorprendido.

-No pasa nada estoy bien.

-Pero por qué los mato si nos lo quieres contar.-dijo Jeremy.

-Xana me quiere para sus planes malvados yo tengo un collar que me regalo mi madre al nacer este collar tiene poderes mágicos que si se usan para el mal puede destruir al mundo entero llevo corriendo de Xana toda la vida y luchando contra ella desde los 5 años.

-¿Pero por qué Xana te quiere a ti si solo necesita el collar?-pregunto Ulrich

-Porque Xana es mi hermano.

-¿Queeeeeeee?- dijimos todos a la vez.

-El se volvió malvado cuando vio todo lo que podía hacer el collar no lo pudo soportar y un dia intento matarme y mi collar me protegio mis padres entraron en mi habitación al oírme gritar y sus ojos se volvieron negros como la noche y su corazón frio como una piedra y se fue. Desde entonces mi padre me enseño a pelear.

-Lo siento mucho-dije.

-No es culpa tuya.-me dijo con una sonrisa tan hermosa que me enamoro todos lo notaron cando la miraba.

-Me tengo que ir.-dijo Allyson.

-Espero volver a verte alguna vez madame.-dijo Odd haciendo el caballero y poniendo celosa a Anahi dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Jajajajaja.-Empezamos a reírnos todos.

-Adios Borja espero volver a verte muy pronto.-me dijo Allyson muy contenta.

-Yo también lo espero Allyson.-dije yo con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Me beso en la mejilla y desaparecio.

UNA SEMANA DESPUES

Yo solo podía pensar en ella y en aquel beso que podía hacer para volver a verla y entonces me llamo el directo a su despacho cuando llegue me dio un sobre con mi nombre lo abri y no me lo podía creer.

-¿Estas bien Borja?-me pregunto el director.

-Si estoy perfectamente.-conteste.

En el sobre había una nota de Allyson diciendo que la esperara donde la biblioteca del colegio al terminar las clases. Cuando las clases termiaron fui corriendo a la biblioteca y ella estaba ahí me puse muy contento hasta que vi sangre goteando de su brazo.

-Aaa…ayúdame.-me dijo.

Y justo en ese momento ella cayo al suelo desmayándose yo fui corriendo a ayudarla y le vi la herida no era muy profunda pero estaba perdiendo mucha sangre la cogí en brazos y la lleve a la enfermería y busque el botiquín y empecé a limpiarle la herida se la cosí y le vende el abdomen y la tape y estuve esperando a que se despertara. Tardo 3 horas en despertase y cuando lo hizo me puse tan feliz que podía tirar fuegos artificiales (irónicamente claro).

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto.

-En la enfermería te traje aquí para curarte la herida. ¿Como te la hiciste?-le pregunte.

-Fue uno de los tanques de XANA que me pillo desprevenida.-me contesto.

-Menos mal que llegue a tiempo sino no te la hubiera podido curar.-le dije

-Muchas gracias de verdad.

Entonces me cogio del brazo y nos dimos nuestro primer beso fue un beso que jamas olvidare sus labios eran dulces y su cuerpo era perfecto. No me podía separar de ella hasta que los demás entraron.

-Solo le estaba dando las gracias por curarme.-dijo Allyson al ver sus caras.

-Pues vaya manera de darle las gracias.-dijo Aelita

-A mi me parece mas que os estabais enrollando.-dijo Jeremy.

-Bueno dejemos solos a los tortolitos no os parece chicos.-dijo Odd.

Y salieron fuera yo no sabia que hacer y Allyson estaba muy mal al parecer ese beso le abrió los puntos llame rápido a los chicos y la llevamos al hospital.

-Vuestra amiga esya estable si no la hubierais traido ahora estaría muerta.-dijo el medico.

Entramos a verla y ahí estaba tan feliz de verlos nos conto todo lo que le había pasado y trazamos un plan Aelita y Allyson irían al sitio donde la atacaron y los demás estaríamos esperando a los malos para atacarlos y acabar con Xana sólo faltaba que Allyson se recuperara del todo el médico decía que en un par de días iba a estar mejor que nunca y así fue un par de semanas después pusimos el plan en marcha y todo salía según los planes hasta que.

FIN.

 **Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**


End file.
